Painful Memmories In A Blond Girl's Life
by Da Baddest King
Summary: Those around you will effect your life...Ino remembers the past and always brings her to teers...plz R/R Naruto/Ino story
1. Pain of Memmories

Well this is another Nar/Ino story...PLZZZZZZZZ R/R hope its good n enjoy...for those who read it....and any tips on how 2 make it better.....

It was another typical day....Ino awoke in a bad mood for some reason...nothing exciting had happen to her since her last mission with Naruto and Sakura.

"Ugh" the blond groaned as she stretched and went to shower. Ino stepped out the shower and combed her wet, long, blond hair down her back.

"Another boring day" she groaned again talking to herself. She had her outfit set on the her bed witch was messy, her purple skirt, purple shirt with her black panties. _So typical_ she wondered.

Ino was on her way to the flower shop, a little bummed out because she knew how her day was going to go, go to work, go home, then sleep. Ino followed the same routines each day and that just bummed her our a little.

She had gotten to the flower shop when someone from behind her made her jump and drop the keys...Naruto....she turned around with annoyance of whoever had done that, "Hey, Ino" the blond teen said.

"oh...It's you" she had a temper and once you pushed her button's she was ready to attack, "Calm down Ino, just came by to say hi to you and to see if you wanted to...." Ino had cut the blond off his sentence "No I cant hang out with you today, was i right?" she asked knowing the answer to her own question.

"Yea, i was going to ask...." he was cut off again.

"What did I just say Naru-chan?" she questioned with a grin on her face that made her face look older, must be all the stress she has.

Ino had opened the door and went in and slammed the door in his face.

_"Did i say something wrong?"_Naruto thought.

"Ugh cant Naruto understand, I have responsibilities, I don't have that much free time." she said to herself. She felt a little guilty though, he was after all trying to be nice to her.

The blue teen felt like telling off Ino but knew that that wasn't the right thing to do _"Let it go, she probably in a bad mood" _he wondered. He just walked away from the entrance door and started heading to.._well hel,l wherever as long as it's away from here._

Ino had felt bad, she wanted to do something but did nothing.

Customers went and go from her store, it was closing time and she was now locking up now, _"Hmm wonder where's Naruto" ._

She was walking home thinking what should she do at home to spice up her life, her life was always simple and dull, she didn't have much friend's around where she lived. "Hey, my name's Naruto, you just moved here?" Naruto had asked when the two blonds met. He had been her only true and real friend.

She began to tear up in her beautiful blue eye's, remembering how her life was. Naruto was now griping here fist tight from letting the tears flow down her cheek, but it was to late...tears were running down her light pink skin..."Ino" someone said ahead of her.

Ino looked up trying to whipe the tears away to see the blond teen standing infront of her looking deep in her blue pool eye's.

"What's wrong? Someone do something to you Ino-chan? he asked caring about her emotion's.

"Oh, nothing Nartuo, just had something in my eye" trying to look like she wasn't crying, she looked down.

Naruto knew something was up, he grabbed her chin and bought her head up "What's wrong Ino?" he asked again.

Ino now crying even more, she knew it was a long time ago but still just remembering, when she had to sit on her porch alone and look at the sky because she had no one to spend time with her, her father was always working.

"Is just...my life has been so horibble, i was just thinking back to memories, bad memories, it just..it just made me a little sad looking back on it" she put her head down.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Ino's back and she did the same laying her head on his shoulder...she cried her tear's out on him..."It's ok Ino that was long time ago, now you got me" he said brushing his fingers through her blond hair. The memory of her childhood had really taken a toul on her.

"Let's go Ino, ill walk you to your house" but she did not budge though, "Ok.." she managed to cry out.

He felt bad for the blond teen, after all she had explained to him how her life was. "Let's go" he said and picked her of her feet into his arm's.

"Naruto, it's ok I can walk from here thanks" she said but he ignored her, he just kept walking like she hadn't said a word.

He kissed her forehead and for a sec she had felt happiness in her, no one had ever done that to her, not even her parent's, she looked up at him, he had a serious face on, she blushed and looked back down at his hand's holding her. "Every thing's going to be ok Ino, you'll always have me".

**IF YOU READ UP TO THIS POINT THANKS FOR GIVING MY STORY SHOT...PLZZZZ R/R**


	2. Did this just happend?

**Well thankz for all of your nice comments i appreciate that...PLz continue to R/R n if u review on this story or in any of mine, post them on Fanfic not my email please =).....here's the next chapter hope you enjoy....Oh i decided to change the title...sorry i liked this one better **

Naruto finally got to her house with her in his hand's.

"Thanks Naruto" she said in a low voice he can barely hear.

"No prob, well i guess i be..." he was cut off when Ino offered him something.

"Whant a cup of tea?" she asked with half a smile on her face.

Naruto laughed at this "Sure why not?" he replied.

The two blonds entered her house, it had a sweat smell in it, like sweet honey, "Smells good in here" Naruto said as he could not resist complimenting the smell.

"Thanks, I clean alot, I never have much to do so I spend my time cleaning" she said looking down.

"What's wrong Ino-chan?" he asked as he grabbed her chin and pulled it up.

Ino knew what was getting ready to happen, she had seen to many soap operas.

"Nothing, just thinking.." her voice drifted away.

_"Man her lips look good...if only i can touch them with mine"_ he thought, she did not know he had a crush on her and he had liked her for a while, that's why he was so generous to her.

"Let me get the tea" Ino said, changing the conversation. "Oh, right thanks".

Ino walked in the kitchen and shouted as she disappeared "Make your self at home".

Naruto felt good inside that he was in the girl of his dreams house, he never thought it would happen. Naruto sat on her couch and closed his eye's.

_"Hey Ino i have to ask you something" his voice sounded scared at what he was about to ask._

_"Yes, Naruto?" she wondered what was on his mind_.

_"Would you...would you...be my girlfriend" he asked putting effort into his words._

_"Woah! Naruto....Naruto!...Naruto!" she yelled._

"Naruto? Naruto? Wake up you dozed off" Ino said while trying to wake him up.

"Oh, my bad I closed my eye's for a minute and next thing, I have a beautiful blond waking me up."

Naruto and Ino-Chan both laughed at this "Well lover boy, here's your tea" she handed him the tea.

He grabbed it and drank a bit of it "Ow!" he yelled when the tea burned his tongue.

Naruto dropped the tea on his shirt and yelled a bit.

"Let me get you a napkin to clean that off" she said with life in her words.

"Be more careful" she warned him as she went back in the kitchen.

"Oh i will" he laughed.

She came back a couple of seconds later with some paper towels.

"Here you are" she handed it to him.

"You want me to put that shirt in wash?" she offered.

"I dont whant to bother yo..." he was cut off.

"It's no big, like you say right?" she gave him a warm smile.

Naruto started unbuttoning each button of his shirt slowly...

Ino watched as he did this to her, she thought he was trying to tease her...it wasn't doing nothing to her...until she saw his chest.

His chest was hard as rocks, _"he had the cutest nipples"_ she thought.

"Uhh Ino-chan? you going to take it?" he asked as she was staring at his chest with awe.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking of something" she tried to play it off like she wasn't looking at his chest.

"With that face, it looked liked you were" he smiled and she blushed.

"I'll be back, I'm going to my room for a sec" she said and was off to her room next to the kitchen.

"Oh, but Ino..." it was to late, he was going to ask if she had something he can put on while his shirt was cleaned.

Ino put the stained shirt in the washing machine and went to her room, she took her shirt off, then her bra.

Ino's light colored breast were hanging loosely now, she felt released.

Naruto was walking around trying to find her room "This must be it" he said as he spotted the room next to the kitchen...

Ino was walking around looking for a shirt to put on and a shirt for Naruto, she looked in her drawer and got a purple shirt, it was very loose, she found another shirt. this was a little tight but imagined Naruto in it..."Hmm this would do" she smiled at the thought.

"Hey Ino" he walked in the door and she quickly jumped and turned around...

His eye's were looked to her naked chest "OH! sorry" he said and walked out.

Naruto closed the door behind him and ran back to the couch and sat there.

"Did..did that just happen?" both blonds wondered.

_"Wow her breast..there better then I anticipated"_ he whispered.

"That, Naruto, such a goof ball" she said and put on her purple shirt.

She walked out her room and saw Naruto on the couch with his head down, his nipples were hard, she knew why they were like that...

"Here" she said and tossed the shirt at him.

"Thanks Ino-chan, sorry for.." he began.

"Its alright, you just got a peak" she giggled.

He laughed a bit and put the shirt on "How I look?" he asked.

_"Like a sexy beast"_ she wanted to say.

"It looks good, want some more tea?" she offered again.

Ino wanted to rip that shirt off and touch his chest, she hadn't been touched by a man in a while, six months to be exact.

"Na, I dont whant it to fall on me, then I'll be screwed."

Ino looked down "Oh, alright" she said and started walking thords the kitchen.

"Wait Ino-chan" Naruto said right before she left.

"Yea?"

"Can you answer one thing for me?"

"Uhhh, sure, I guess"

"Why were you crying earlier" he asked with a serious look on his face.

"Oh..well its a long story" she said looking depressed again at the thought of it.

"Well I have all night"

She walked to him and sat next to him.

"When I was younger my dad hit me for not having any friends" she said and looked down at Naruto's leg.

"I never had eny friends because everyone thought I was...ugly" she had tears in her eyes.

"The kids used to pick on me, and my parents were never home to spend any time with me, my dad was always at the flower shop." she swallowed, trying not to cry again.

"Oh, Ino" Naruto mumbled.

"I use to spent hours, days in my room crying my eyes out, and to this day, the memory haunts me, I still think Im ugly" tears rolled out in streams.

"Ino-chan, your not ugly" Naruto finally spoke and grabbed hold of her as she began to cry.

Naruot layed her head to his chest like before "Your not ugly Ino-chan, those kids that made fun of you were just jealous because they could not have the beauty you have" he spoke in her ear, slowly and soft.

Tears began to form in Naruto's eyes thinking about Ino's pain.

"It's allright Ino, your beutiful to me, through my eyes you are" he spoke and began to cry.

Naruto and Ino were holding each other with their eyes closed and emotions mixing.

He ran his hand down her blond hair and she gripped his back.

"Thank you so much Naruto...this..really...means a lot...no one has ever had the time to listen to my pain" she cried out.

"You'll always got me if you want to talk Ino-chan" he tried to man up his voice but it cracked a little.

"I'll be here for you forever" said the blond boy.

Ino let her grip loosen and looked at him in his watery eyes...

She closed her eyes and planted her lips on his and and he closed his eyes as well and grabbed her head, and hold her more thither.

She moaned a little and gasped out for air.

"Naruto..what just..." she wondered what had happen.

"Did we just..." he wondered to.

Ino looked at him deep in his blue eyes.

He planted another soft kiss on her, she joined in as well, both of them exploring each other mouth's and thougth's.

_"Did this just really happen?"_

**Well I put my effort in this chp i know thins got rushed but it happened for a reason...stay tuned for the nxt chp PLEASE R/R =)**


	3. Any Time, Anywhere, Anyone

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I've been very iffy to continue this, I don't know yet, just give it time and time will** **tell, here's the 3rd chapter for my loyal readers...enjoy....**

* * *

Tossing and turning, the blond awoke to a dream she was having, a dream that had came true not less then twenty four hours ago, she blinked a couple of times before realizing that she was fully awake and got off her bed to head to the bathroom.

Forgetting what happened after _their_ kiss, she washed her face with warm water, hopefully that would knock back the memory.

She heard a soft snoring sound coming from her small living room, she quickly turned the sink off to listen more, and grabbed a small plastic dish near the counter of her room and headed out to see. To her surprise she saw the blond she knew laying down on her small couch, drooling a bit but it was no worry to her, at least he was there.

_"I let him sleep on the couch?" _Ino scratched her temple, nothing, her memory was being blocked by Naruto's soft lips that had touched her own.

She loosened her grip on the plastic container and walked slowly tors him, tip toeing all the way she saw him up close sleeping like a new born baby that had been giving birth by it's mother.

A slight of red approached her face when she saw the blond move and open his eye's, rubbing them with the tip of his finger's and smiling up at her.

"Morning Ino, you feeling better?" Naruto looked at her, inspecting her good looks he had always loved seeing, her blue eye's seemed to amaze her even more every time he looked into them.

"Yea, I'm better, um, did you sleep good? I'm sorry you slept here with no cover or nothing, I apologize" Ino stated and frowned, he gently grabbed her chin and pulled it up, eye's making contact again.

"It's alright Ino-Chan, I slept good, besides you had a rough night" Naruto stood up a little, still focusing on her mesmerizing eye's.

"OK, you want something to eat or-?" Ino suggested, but drifted off into her own world as soon as the blond spoke.

"Na Ino, I'll be OK, it's time for me to head out anyway, have some sparing to do with Shika" Naruto got off the couch and put the pillows on the floor back to their proper order.

Naruto headed tors the door and grabbed the knob of the door and started to turn it when he was stopped by Ino, she grabbed hold of his hand and turned him around.

"Thank you for last night" Ino gave him a warm smile, making him blush, this wasnt a type of thing Naruto was usually awoken by daily.

"No problem Ino, just call me if you need to talk or something" Naruto opened the door and stepped one foot out, "Come here" Naruto ordered, but not in a demanding way.

She quickly walked over to him to see what he wanted, next thing she knew, his arms were around her small waist, her eye's widened but she did not want to just stand their, she returned the hug to him, for last night, after that night Ino realize the blond could be very mature at times, you just have to get him at a right time.

"Bye Ino" Naruto let go of her and walked out the house, Ino waved at him and whispered "bye", barely able to catch his ears.

She turned around, not glancing over a second time and closed the door, leaning over it and wondering would she be able to move on with the pain she had inside her.

As a little girl she got picked on by other children her age, she had kept it inside her forever and it felt good to cry out to Naruto, the word _"Ugly"_ or _"Unbeautiful"_Were words she heard her whole life, not very sure why, she was pretty and very attractive, Jealousy was the only thing that kept the insults coming but she noticed that Naruto was the only one who could look past everything and see how good she was.

Somewhere deep inside her, a small crush was evolving but she wasn't to sure of it, sure he was always nice to her and made her day perfect by seeing the goofy things he did, the small smile he gave when he was embarrassed with a situation, the warm arms he wrapped around her waist, hoping he would never leave her side as a friend, and not to mention the kiss, the heat of the moment birth the kiss their and then.

Ino leaned off the door and walked into the kitchen to look for something to eat, the light of the Sun beamed in her small frame window, indicating is was noon, she was unsatisfied with what she saw and walked back into the living room, laying her body across the couch Naruto had previously been on.

His scent had been left on the couch and she was enjoying every bit of it, the smell of a good hygiene guy was the type of smell, she grasped the leather couch with her palms and closed her eyes, drifting off to a warm long sleep.

The blong female awoke when she heard a small thump a bird was making nearby, she slowly got up and streached her arms and smelled _his_scent once more, she saw that the sun was beginning to go down and her day had been almost ruined if it wasnt for the nice thoughts she had in her head about Naruto.

Ino knew Love couldn't develop so quickly for no one, but she had scened it with Sakura, Sakura had fallen for Sasuke so easily without him doing anything to her, could she had been feeling the same way about Naruto? She then thought love can happen at any time, any place, with anyone.

* * *

**For all of the readers that thought this story was over....your WRONG....it will continue now, writing this chapter bought back all the emotions I had for this story and now it will get done but may be a couple of chapters, not a whole book so thank you for making it this far with me, and if you may, review.**

**A/N: Sorry for how short the chapter is, just bare with me.**


End file.
